beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Carl Jung
in 1946 (source)]] CG Jung was a a highly influential psychoanalyst, researcher and philosopher. On the accepting the darkness within us and others: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FvgmyaSTosg Archetypes http://mydailyquizz.com/which-carl-jung-archetype-best-describes-you/ Caregiver: "You're the caregiver! Jung identified this archetype in many goddesses and female role models throughout history. You're the mother figure: the selfless caregiver and helper. Everyone comes to you for advice. You truly love others as yourself and your greatest fear is selfishness and ingratitude. You manifest compassion and generosity. A Jungian psychologist would tell you to be careful not to be taken advantage of and never let yourself play the martyr." Astrology Jung was born on July 26, 1875 at 7:30 PM in Kisswill, Switzerlandhttps://www.astrotheme.com/astrology/Carl_Jung. This moment corresponds to an astrological signature of Leo sun (H6), Taurus moon (H3) and Aquarius-rising. Within his Pluto in Taurus generation (H3), Jung was born during the Year of the Pig and with his lunar North Node in Aries (H2). As a Leo sun born during the Chinese Year of the Pig, Jung is described by PrimalAstrology.com as a 'Quetzal': "Warm, colorful, and gregarious, those born under the sign of the Quetzal have personalities that are hard to ignore. Interestingly, they are not the loudest or most outspoken members of a given group, yet they are often the most popular. Quetzals seem to have some kind of magical “x-factor” - an indescribable trait about themselves that draws others to them, and draws success to their lives. It is not unusual for well-known Quetzals to have a different public or occupational persona than they do in private. It’s as if they can split their personalities into two parts - the bright, outgoing celebrity that takes everything in stride, and the quiet, thoughtful, funny, and generous person they feel comfortable being with those they know. Somehow this rarely comes across as phony, as both sides of their distinct personalities are genuinely a part of who they really are. Though they can be gentle and easy-going, members of this sign are surprisingly able to succeed where most others fail. It’s not that they are necessarily strong-willed like some other signs, rather they simply choose not to see the obstacles in their way. Quetzals see what they want and don’t stress about the details. Instead they proceed step by step, day by day, until they have achieved goals bigger than anyone else thought possible." Mars in Sagittarius (H11), Venus in Cancer (H6), Mercury in Cancer (H6), Lilith in Sagittarius (H11), Chiron in Aries (H2), Ceres in Leo (H7). Major Aspects (coming soon) References ---- original numpage=???, rename numpage = 2099 (same as 郑成功 (Zhèng Chénggōng))Category:Psychology Category:Psychiatrist Category:Philosophy Category:Historical Astrology Category:Europeans Category:Schweiz, Suisse, Svizzera, Svizra (Switzerland) Category:Sun in Leo Category:Sun in H6 Category:Moon in Taurus Category:Moon in H3 Category:Aquarius-rising Category:Leo-Taurus Category:Aquarius+Leo Category:Aquarius/Taurus Category:Pluto in Taurus Category:Pluto in H3 Category:Year of the Pig Category:Wood-Pig Category:NN in Aries Category:NN in H2 Category:Leo-Pig Category:Mars in Sagittarius Category:Mars in H11 Category:Venus in Cancer Category:Venus in H6 Category:Mercury in Cancer Category:Mercury in H6 Category:Lilith in Sagittarius Category:Lilith in H11 Category:Chiron in Aries Category:Chiron in H2 Category:Ceres in Leo Category:Ceres in H7 Category:Life Path 9 Category:Leo-9